Accomodating Cyndaquil
by tomathefox
Summary: Cyndaquil was captured by the well-known Professor Elm, and he stayed in a pokeball for weeks. Presently, a young trainer named Lio has come to run an errand for Professor Elm, and a simple task shall change Cyndaquil's frozen heart into something more.
1. Out of the Bag

Based off of my HeartGold gameplay.  
Inspired by xRamenXShopx's "The Charmander Diaries" (from deviantart).

Summary:  
Cyndaquil was captured by the well-known Professor Elm, and he stayed in a pokeball for weeks. Presently, a young trainer named Lio has come to run an errand for Professor Elm, and a simple task shall change Cyndaquil's frozen heart into something more. Perhaps, Cyndaquil will learn to love humans again.

I hope that's good enough ^_^"

Notes:  
After each chapter I'll translate some things that happened in the story to what actually happened in my game, for those who care. (Will be located at the bottom of this description.)

* * *

Chapter 1- Out of the Bag

I was a rare Pokemon. It only figured that a well-known researcher, such as Professor Elm, would stumble across and catch me. I didn't realize, however, how many days I would spend in this ball.

At first, it's as if your mind is gone, and you're just in a daze. You're not really sure where you are, or what had happened. Human technology is weird like that. After awhile of getting used to the "Pokeball," you're finally able to actually take a look around you, and you realize you're in a small, dark room. It's not the most fun I've ever had, personally speaking. Occasionally you would feel the room shaking, hinting that you're being moved, but besides that, you've no idea what's going on in the world around you.

I won't say I was excited when I heard a new voice in the laboratory—because I wasn't—but I will admit that a sliver of hope trickled through my heart.

"Good morning, Professor Elm! My mom said you wanted to see me?" Judging by the voice's structure, I assumed the kid was probably nine, and the fact that I'm able to tell is proof I've been in here far too long.

"Lio! Just the boy I wanted to see!" Professor Elm's voice sent a shiver down my spine. I came to know him as the enemy—he wasn't someone I wanted to see, hear, smell, anything of the nature. "You're rather grown now, and I have an errand I need to get done, but I'm far too busy here. You see, my colleague, Mr. Pokemon, has made some sort of discovery about a Pokemon egg, and I would appreciate it if you would go to him for me. You can even pick your own Pokemon to take with you!" Was he suggesting me?

"Really! Oh, how I've longed for this!" This kid was far too excited for my tastes. "…May I?" There was a silence after that, so I assume the Professor nodded.

"Do you want to know which each Pokeball holds? I can—"

"No." said the boy, cutting off the Professor, "I don't want to have any bias opinion in this. I'll just …see what I want."

I heard a hand touch a Pokeball to my right, sitting there for a minute. I then heard a faint "No…" and the hand removed itself. It then grasped the Pokeball to my left, waiting again. Another whisper escaped the boys lips, and finally I heard a loud clap from the top of my Pokeball. It was his hand touching my Pokeball, and, for some reason, he waited longer than before. I felt my Pokeball began to warm from the boy's touch, a feeling I never experienced in this Pokeball, not once before.

"This one," I heard the boy say aloud. I felt my Pokeball slowly lift, and the boy's grasp tightened. I almost couldn't believe it! After weeks of being trapped, I was finally going to be let free!

A loud click echoed throughout the laboratory as the boy pressed the button on the Pokeball, and I came zapping out. I almost fell whilst trying to gain my stance. I forgot what it was like to stand on actual ground. I shook my fur a bit, getting used to the difference in temperature. I turned around and looked at the boy and professor. Noting the assistant not too far away, I knew I couldn't run for it.

"Well, aren't you the cute one?" The boy was smiling at me; I felt as if he were mocking me, though. I turned my head and looked behind me, to check if here were referring to anyone else. I looked back at him and he laughed. "Yeah, you, silly!" I glared at him, but I'm not sure he could tell. He held out his hand and spoke again.

"My name is Lio, and I'm eleven years old. How old are you?" I stared at him. He was really eleven? He seems younger than he actually is. "Okay… I'll show numbers with my hands. Tell me when I reach how many years old you are." He then held up ten fingers. I shook my head. He dropped one. I shook my head. This continued until he had only two fingers left. I nodded and smiled a bit. "So you're two? Okay. Do you have a name?" I shook my head again. He looked at me for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Tyren! That'll be your name. Do you like that?" Lio smiled at me happily as he spoke. I couldn't say no to him—not only did I like the name, but denying a face like that? It'd be cruel of me. I nodded and smiled. "Great!" He seemed pretty happy. Professor Elm was standing back, watching, smiling. It seemed I made my first friend.


	2. On an Errand

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. This story, however, is mine.

Notes:  
Not much was changed this time around. I might've left something out or added something in that wasn't originally in the game, because I've beaten the eighth gym and I'm now restricting myself from continuing until I catch up.

* * *

Chapter 2 – On an Errand

I was aware of my status of being a rare Pokémon-there weren't too many of my type-but I found the reaction of the boy's mother ridiculously overdone.

"Ooh! He's so adorable!" she shrieked in delight as she squeezed me until I was lifeless. After the boy convinced her to let me go, she actually respected what the boy was trying to tell her earlier. "So you're going to run a quick little errand for Professor Elm? Okay! Hurry back, you hear?" Her voice was loud… obnoxious… and annoying.

"Sure thing, mom. Tyren and I will be back soon." The boy was blushing, and was trying his best to escape, as well.

"Ooh! He has a name, too! Even more adorable!" I quickly dashed away before she could grab me again. "Aww," I heard her mumble. The boy quickly grabbed me and sped out the door, closing it hard behind him.

"She can be quite… clingy, at times." he said, obviously talking to me. He put me down on the ground slowly, me shaking off the human touch as he did. I didn't feel exactly comfortable having a human stench on me. He seemed to notice, for he simply stared at me. I looked up at him, causing him to look towards the opening that leads to Route 29—in embarrassment, I assume. "Why don't we start off for Mr. Pokémon's?" he said, walking towards the opening. I figured it wouldn't be in my best interest to desert him now—maybe later, when his guard was definitely down.

We walked into Route 29, and I took a nice look around. Everything was just as I had left it. The trees were flush and full, and the grass was a brilliant green—although the height of the grass surely augmented since I last saw it. The blades were far taller than I was! I still felt nostalgic as I stepped on the grass, and nearly giggled foolishly as I remembered the touch of each blade on my paws. My cheeks grew red, me being happy that I was finally out of that damned pokeball. I wouldn't have to suffer the insane isolation anymore.

My concentration went back to the boy when I heard him step on some tall grass. I looked over at him, watching him navigate through the blades, arms high in the air. I shook my head at his childishness, and simply followed him. I'll admit, I could easily use my cunningness to escape now, but I wouldn't want to be the kind of jerk that'd leave a kid by himself in a Pokémon-infested area. He could get seriously hurt, and I can at least acknowledge that.

"Hey, Tyren! Look! There's a bird Pokémon over there!" I looked up as the boy pointed to a Pidgey sitting alone in a tree; she was picking at its feathers innocently. He then pulled out a strange device he recognized as a "Pokedex" and pointed it at the Pidgey. She noticed the boy pointing at it, and must've thought that was some sort of threat, for she dived from the tree and shot down towards the boy. He retracted his hand slowly, obviously worried. I sighed; what kind of trainer simply stands in the way as he's being attacked?

I moved in front of the boy quickly, aiming my back appropriately. As the Pidgey dove straight for the boy's stomach, he closed and eye and guarded, finally realizing what danger he was in. I shook my head in shame, and lifted my rear, angling it right. As the Pidgey flew right above my flame holes, I squealed and shot fire straight from my back. The fire formed a long cylindrical flame that my adversary flew right into it—she tried to stop, but she was flying much too fast to stop right out of the blue. As it hit the fire tunnel, the flames marred its feathers severely—the result was basically a charred black Pidgey. She blinked twice, and then fell to the ground, knocked out severely. The boy looked up and was instantly amazed.

"WOW, Tyren! Good job! You really took care of her!" he said happily, smiling at me all the while.

"What kind of mutiny against our ancestors have you committed! I haven't seen you before, but you, pernicious or not, should still be ashamed!" I looked over at the Pidgey, who had one eye barely open—that one eye still glaring at me harshly, nonetheless. "Fighting your own kind for the sake of a human… it must be the most pathetic transgression I have ever seen in my life!"

The boy then walked to the Pidgey and started messing with her wings. She began to yell at him angrily, telling him to get his grubby hands off of her. He placed her in a resting position, and placed her against the tree. I was confused—weren't winners supposed to triumph over the losers or something? They weren't supposed to show this kind of mercy, where they? "She should be fine, now," he said, smiling childishly. I'll admit, this type of human attitude was new to me—and it must've been new to the Pidgey, as well, for she was gawking the whole time. Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as he seems.

We finally got all the way through the tall grass—luckily without encountering another Pokémon—and we approached a small town which the boy identified as "Cherrywood". It was about the same size as the town we had left at first—New Bark Town, I believe. The boy made a step inside the town, and was instantly stopped by an old fool.

"Why hello there! I haven't seen you around here before. Would you like to have a nice look around the town?" the man offered, and before the boy could even think of a response, he took him by the end and started dragging him off. I shrugged to myself and followed.

"This here is a Pokémon Center!" the man said, pointing to a white building with a red roof. "You can come here to heal your Pokémon!" We followed him to another building. This one, however, had a blue roof and a sign next to the building. "This is a Poke-mart! You can come here to buy items for your adventure; you'll need them in case your Pokémon get poisoned or something of the like." After that, he led us to the shore. "This is the ocean blue! There are some Pokémon you can only find on water, you know." Lastly, he dragged the boy to a house. "And this here is my home! I'm known as Guide Gent, people usually notice how fast I tend to talk. I'm more well-known for my hospitality and expert knowledge, though! Here, take this map," he said, handing the boy a scroll of paper, "It'll help you find your way around Johto. You'll need it." The boy smiled and thanked the man, causing him to smile as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, digging in a strange bag he was carrying, "you weren't keeping up with me very well—I talk fast, but I also walk pretty fast, too. Here, take these running shoes, with them on, you'll be able to run almost as fast as I!" He handed the boy some red shoes, and the boy switched them with the ones he was wearing.

"Wow, these feel really light!" the boy exclaimed, obviously amazed. The old man smiled, then saluting us a farewell.

"Be sure to come to me first if you need anything!" And with that, the man entered his home and closed the door, leaving us alone at last.

"What an eccentric old man…" the boy said, looking around the building. He examined the Pokémon Center over, and then he looked at me. "You don't need to be healed, do you? I mean, you weren't really hurt with that fight with the Pidgey." I immediately knew that enable for the Pokémon Nurses to heal me properly, they may have to use some sort of machine, and I wanted to stay as far away from machinery as I could for as long as I could. I quickly shook my head, denying him completely. He smiled, for some reason, as if my denial were a good thing. "You're the strong type, aren't you?" he asked, "you probably don't want to admit when you've been hurt. That's okay; I'll let you be for a while. Only for a while, though."

He walked over to the Poke-mart, my taking it upon myself to follow him. There, he bought a few medicinal items, which I appreciated mainly because that would prolong my time from the Pokémon Center. As long as I'm with him, I'll make sure I earn him money, so that he can continue to keep up my distance from that Center. He headed for an exit out of Cherrywood, which, of course, was guarded with trees on either side of the path. There were so many opportunities for me run away, but for some reason, something kept me near. Perhaps it was my desire to learn more about this kid—he was a strange one, after all.

A little out of the town we approached a house with a strangely growing bush next to it—or, actually, it may have been a tree. The boy, simply out of sheer curiosity, knocked on the door. The door opened quickly after, and a middle-aged man was there with a smile as creepy as a clown's.

"Hi there! What can I do you for?" he asked goofily.

"I uh…I was wondering about this strange tree growing outside your house…" the boy asked shyly. "What kind of tree is it, exactly? I've never seen it before." The man looked outside his door and to his right. He mouthed an "Oh," when he noticed the tree surrounded by a small fence right next to his house.

"That old thing? That's an apricorn tree! Apricorns are very useful nuts used to create unique Pokeballs! You should try it sometime! Wait right here!" He disappeared into his house, then came back with a small, colorful box. "This is an Apricorn box. It can carry apricorns very well. In fact, go ahead and pick my Apricorn tree—think of it as a start of your apricorn adventure!" He was very gregarious, I'll admit.

"Oh, um, thanks… I guess. That's really nice of you!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"No problem, I'll see you around then. I'll tell you anything you need to know about Apricorns if you have any questions at all! Not now, though, I'm quite busy. Bye now!" He closed the door to his home and went back to whatever it was he was doing. The boy was looking over the box carefully, studying its colorful elements. He then walked over to the apricorn tree and dug his hands inside. He then pulled his hands out and showed to me the apricorn he had procured. It was of a green color, and it had a mysterious, aromatic scent. He showed it to me, having his signature goofy grin all over his face.

"It seems different than just a simple berry, but I've no idea how to make something like this a Pokeball… It seems too hard to crack, too." he said, tapping on the shell innocently. He then placed it in the box he was given, placing the box in his bag. We then went around the house and through a small patch of tall grass, successfully evading any Pokémon encounters. At the other end of the grass, we saw two trainers blocking one part of the road. Each one was toiling with all their might, trying their best to defeat the other trainer. Though it was obvious that the trainer with the Rattata was the predominant one, for his Pokémon was making the other look like crap. The roadblock wasn't that big of a deal, though, for we were going down the other path, anyway—though, our path was filled with tall grass.

We inched our way through the grass slowly, trying not to make a ruckus. The boy had his arms up in the air, being as careful as he could. We were doing fine, but the atmosphere changed as the boy stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing his left foot and hopping backwards until he tripped over me. My small body ended up making me fly into his lap from the push. I looked around, somewhat confused, and noticed a small Rattata in front of us. It had its fangs bared, and it was glaring at us with intense hatred.

"Siding with a human? Another heretic, I see, going against the ways of Pokémon," the Rattata said, readying his stance for another bite. The boy looked up from rubbing his foot and noticed the Rattata.

"I guess we got ourselves another fight, huh, Tyren?" he said, standing up slowly as I hopped off his lap. I readied my stance as well, preparing to take on whoever got in my way. I don't know why the sudden wave of bravery came over me, but it was there, and I was going to use it. "Tyren! Tackle him down!"

At the words of my trainer, I instantly rushed at the Rattata, hitting him head-on. The Rattata tried to stand his ground, but he got pushed back some—a good sign, I knew it. The Rattata then tried to quickly counterattack with a bite, but I moved out of the way just enough. The boy then cried out for me to use Leer, so I sharpened my eyes and stared straight on, and I felt a particular presence evanesce a bit. The Rattata growled in response, and he charged at me again.

"Tyren, use Tackle once more!" the boy yelled, and I hit the Rattata, making a strong collision that shook the earth around us a bit. The Rattata then fell over, too damaged to continue to fight. "We did it, Tyren! Haha!" Something about the boy being this happy after a simple victory… it made me feel good inside. I then noticed the Rattata stand back up and shake its head violently.

"I shall spread my grievance—my defeat—to every Pokémon I encounter! None shall show you mercy, you shall be hunted—" he started, but I interrupted him out of boredom.

"Listen here, I don't care if every Pokémon alive attacked me at once. This boy… he's a good kid, and I'm going to defend _that_ as best I can. If you fail to see that, that's _your_ problem." I then walked off, following the boy carefully. The Rattata we left behind was in awe.

It didn't take us too long to get to Mr. Pokémon's house after that. We soon arrived—the boy finding an apricorn tree next to it and plucking a pink apricorn from the tree. He prepared himself in front of the door, obviously nervous. I tried to hold his hand, but it was far too high for me to reach. Instead, I simply grabbed the sides of his pants, smiling up at him reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled, the shaking in his knees somewhat calming down. He then knocked on the door, waiting for a response. I looked forward, satisfied.

No longer would the boy have to handle things himself again—I was here for him as long as I chose to be. The boy would never be alone. No… _Lio_ would never be alone.


End file.
